Like a father
by bvcsalvatore
Summary: Sirius só queria se tornar uma figura paterna para Harry... mas ele não sabia que já era.


**Fic feita para : Fernanda Char.**

* * *

- Eu vou te ensinar!  
- Mas Sirius-  
- Vamos lá Harry, não tenha medo, só dê um impulso com os pés, fique no ar por um tempo e depois desça, é muito simples!

Harry que estava montado em sua vassoura, jogou a perna direta para o lado esquerdo, desmontando, colocou a mão no pescoço – gesto típico de quando está sem graça – e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Sirius.. er.. eu já sei voar.

O homem mais velho ficou parado por um instante, abrindo e fechando a boca, decidindo o que fazer em seguida.

- Ótimo ! – respondeu abrindo um sorriso brilhante – isso facilita meu trabalho. Suba na sua vassoura, Harry.

O moreno obedeceu e esperou o seu padrinho fazer o mesmo.

- Bom, hoje eu vou te ensinar a jogar Quadribol!  
- Sirius eu -  
- Não se preocupe, não é nada complicado, agora vamos lá, isso – ele disse levantando a mão – é um pomo de ouro.  
- Six, eu sei o que é, e eu também sei jogar Quadribol – rolou os olhos – eu sou o jogador mais jovem do século – completou sorrindo.

- Sim, sim, claro.. – disse com cara de paisagem. – então er.. eu poderia te ensinar o que é o pó de Flu!  
- Eu aprendi o que é e como usa, ano passado com a família Weasley, é sério Si-  
- Harry, será que você não pode cooperar? Eu sonhei em te ensinar essas coisas a minha vida inteira, eu sei que estou muito atrasado e que agora já é tarde, mas eu gostaria de passar um tempo com você.

- Eu sinto muito – disse o moreno, corando – porque nós não.. er.. voamos um pouco e tentamos capturar o pomo? Melhor de 5!

Sirius soltou uma risada que lembrava um latido de cachorro.

- Você falou igualzinho ao seu pai agora, ele sempre ganhava esses jogos.

O moreno corou mais ainda.

- Eu não me lembro dele...  
- Você era muito pequeno para poder se lembrar.. mas não se preocupe, eu vou te dar as minhas melhores lembranças, aquelas que nem Azkaban conseguiu apagar, te darei os álbuns de fotos que restaram , e se você quiser, é claro, você poderá morar comigo dentro de um tempo.

Harry abriu um sorriso brilhante.

- Sim, é claro que eu quero, Six, seria a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo desde...sempre ! Seria brilhante! – disse dando piruetas no ar.  
- Você me lembra muito o seu pai mesmo! Ele sempre ficava animado com qualquer coisinha... eu sei que você não teve uma figura paterna, mas eu farei tudo que estiver em meu alcance, para ser um pai para você.  
- Assim que você parar de fugir, nós ficaremos juntos.  
- Sim, eu prometo que não vai demorar. – disse bagunçando ainda mais os fios negros do cabelo de Harry. – Agora vamos lá jogar antes que fique mais tarde!

Era uma noite escura, após as 23 horas, ventava muito e não tinha nenhuma nuvem no céu, as estrelas brilhavam com força, e a lua cheia os iluminava. Normalmente eles fariam esse encontro na companhia de Remus, mas ele estava lidando com o seu 'probleminha peludo' e não pôde comparecer.

O vento os castigava, as bochechas de Harry estavam vermelhas e seu cabelo totalmente fora de ordem.. era como se estivesse voando em cima do hipogrifo mais uma vez, e a sensação era maravilhosa.

Esse tempo que passava com o padrinho, era muito precioso, o outro homem não sabia, mas ele era a figura paterna de Harry. Ele que sobreviveu dentro de Azkaban, por saber que era inocente, que guardou com tanto carinho a memória dos amigos e chorou por perder o crescimento do afilhado. Esse homem forte, que mesmo fugindo, mantinha um enorme sorriso no rosto e tirava um tempo para passar com Harry, ele era a figura paterna que o moreno sempre quis ter e que agora ele finalmente tinha.

- Harry, está na hora de ir. – disse com uma tristeza antiga nos olhos – além do mais você já deve estar cansado de ganhar desse velho fora de forma!

As risadas dos dois preencheram a atmosfera em todo o caminho de volta a Hogwarts.

Quando encontraram a torre da Grifinória, os dois pararam no ar, em frente a janela do dormitório de Harry.

- Acho que é isso, mini-Prongsie – disse bagunçando carinhosamente o cabelo do afilhado, que franziu o nariz e abriu um lindo sorriso.  
- Sim... acho que é isso.  
- Lembre-se, não conte para ninguém que está saindo do castelo de noite.  
- Pode deixar.  
- E tome cuidado !  
- Sim, Sirius.  
- Divirta-se.. mas não muito!  
- OK.  
- Não tome detenções, se for para fazer algo errado, não seja pego.  
- Tudo bem, Six – rolou os olhos.  
- Estude! Quero dizer, não muito por que cansa, mas mesmo assim, pelo menos fique na média!  
- Sirius, está tudo sobre controle!  
- Sim, claro que está, você é filho da Lily Evans.. – sorriu - eu vejo você mês que vem, Harry.  
- Até mês que vem.. mande lembranças para Remus.

O mais velho suspirou.

- Já sinto sua falta, mini- Prongsie..  
- Eu também sinto, Six..  
- Agora vá!

O moreno pulou dentro do dormitório o mais silenciosamente que pôde e sorriu mais uma vez para o padrinho, quando estava prestes a fechar a janela, Sirius o parou.

- Harry ! Espere!  
- O que foi?  
- Não mate aulas! Quero dizer, não muitas por que senão vão desconfiar de você.. e use o Mapa do Maroto sempre que quiser dar umas voltinhas de noite!  
- Tudo bem, Sirius!  
- Boa-noite, Harry.  
- Boa-noite, Six.. er.. – colocou a mão na nuca e esfregou lentamente – você ahm...está fazendo muito bem..  
- O que? – perguntou confuso.  
- A figura paterna.

Sirius sorriu abertamente, se aproximou da janela e envolveu metade do corpo de Harry em um abraço apertado.

- Eu amo você, Harry, nunca se esqueça disso.. e seus pais te amavam mais que tudo.  
- Eu também amo você, Sirius – sussurrou.  
- Eu tenho uma ideia maravilhosa!  
- E qual seria?  
- O que você acharia de ser um animago?  
- Sirius isso ia ser perfeito!  
- Shhhhh... que bom, pelo menos eu tenho algo para te ensinar.

O mais velho se afastou .

- Até mês que vem.  
- Até.

Sirius esperou até que seu afilhado fechasse as janelas e as cortinas. Esperou tempo suficiente para que o moreninho entrasse debaixo das cobertas, e então com um suspiro ele se virou e voou em direção ao seu esconderijo. Mal podia esperar para passar um tempo com seu afilhado de novo.

* * *

**N/A : Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii gente! Não é um drarry ! Que m-i-l-a-g-r-e! É que hoje eu acordei e recebi uma mensagem da minha amiga Fernanda Char, e ela estava meio sensível, querendo ler uma fic de relação paterna entre o Harry e o Sirius, então aqui está sua fic, e espero mesmo que tenha gostado e que eu tenha feito do jeitinho que você esperava ! Eu queria ter feito algo melhor, maior e mais detalhado, mas minha cabeça ta me matando e essa gripe me derrubando!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
